The present invention relates to wind socks, and more particularly to wind socks with dihedral wings.
Wind socks have been produced in the past in bird shapes with outstretched wings that have been used to give an more lifelike look to the windsock, and for aerodynamic purposes to lift the windsock in a manner similar to a kite.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,384 to Stankus discloses a winged kite. The kite includes an elongated body that is attached to the bottom side of a flat sheet lift member that forms right and left wings and a tail. An elongated flexible spar extends across the top of the wings and is anchored at opposite ends to the outward wing ends. Left and right leading edges of the wing are curled upwardly and over the spar for the stated purpose of providing stability and causing wing movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,458 also discloses a winged kite. This kite achieves wing movement during flight through provision of a spar and winged configuration.
While the above kites are serviceable, the need remains for yet further stability in the winged devices.
There is also a need, especially when the kites or windsocks are used as decoys, for the wings to function in a manner at least somewhat similar to that of a live, flying animal.
The above needs and others are intended to be fulfilled by provision of the present invention as described below.